Marienburg Mercenaries
Marienburg is the largest and most prosperous trading city in the Old World. Warbands sent to Mordheim are sumptuously dressed and armed. Marienburg Mercenaries are one of the many Factions you can play in Mordheim : Warband Skirmish, to constitute your Warband. Marienburg Heroes : * Leader : Captain. Pretty standard profile, but can learn Lesser Magic (access to Arcane Lore, Sorcery and Warrior Wizard skills). * Henchmen : Warriors and/or Marksmen. None have access to Strength Skills, but they can learn all Speed Skills. * Hired Swords : Marienburg can hire Freelancers, Halflings, Ogres, Pit Fighters, and Warlocks. Marienburg Bonuses : * +100 starting gold crowns. * Higher quality Equipment : +10% to item rarity in the Store. * Up to 20% rebate on items' price in the Store. Back to Factions. Marienburg Strategies : * Marienburgers make heavy use of their access to the Speed Skills. As such, spamming Ambush and Lightning Reflexes on all units to gain extra attacks at a very low Warband Rating cost is a prime strategy for this Faction. * Pass the turn for 3 Attacks in a row : This strategy allowed me a 90%+ win rate in PVP against opponents that have more than double my Warband Rating (tested multiple times vs 699, with my Directorate Elites Warband at 325). It goes like this : *# Get a high Initiative score on all units, so they can act before the opponent does. Marksmen can invest Advanced Weapons and Ithilmar Swords to that end. *# Make sure your units end their turn in Cover (except maybe in turn 1 or 2). *# Start each turn by passing with all units. This will hide your units, preventing an attack and force your opponent to move first in the hope it will reveal them. But Ambush and Lightning Reflexes are triggered instead, for a first round of attack (free). *# You then attack a second time at the end of the turn, focusing all your attacks on a unit until it's Out of Action (not just Stunned, so they can't Recover or be Healed). *# Repeat steps 2 to 5 until you've burned 40%+ of opponent's Wounds. It means he's about to flee. Before he does so, attack a third time by not passing at the beginning of the next turn. Again, concentrate your attacks to take out units and earn Experience. *# Opponent is most likely fleeing now, with your Warband's health in perfect condition. If opponent has any sense (half does), he'll just disconnect before you get there, to avoid Death or Injury. Don't worry, you'll still get Experience, and even extra Wyrdstones for the DC. :) EDITOR'S NOTE (2019/01/09) : Complete make over of this page. The old description was completely outdated concerning the starting skills for Warriors and Marksmen. By respect to the original author, here's the integral text. I'll let him delete it and this note, if he feels like it. Marienburg Mercenaries are a Human Warband. Marienburg Mercenaries, being unable to select the majority of the Strength Skills, are highly proficient in ranged combat. Their bonus to item rarity allows them to have higher quality items appear in the Store more often. Marienburg Mercenary Recruits come in two flavors: * Warrior * Marksman Warriors will have highlighted gold in Weapon Skill and/or Strength stats. Warriors will have a single Skill point in the Unarmed training , and two additional skill points, which may be in: * ''Weapon training'' * ''Advanced weapon training'' * Other? Marksman will have highlighted gold in Ballistic Skill and/or Initiative stats. Marksman will have a single Skill point in the Unarmed training , and two additional skill points, which may be in: * [[Bow Mastery|''Bow training ]] * [[Black Powder Training|''Black Powder Training]] * ''Crossbow Training'' * Other?